Fright Night
by BeautifulDreamer.x
Summary: The Icarly gang is now in college. It's halloween and The Fright Night Party is just getting started! Seddie!


_Fright Night._

_**Disclaimer; I OWN NOTHING! **_

_**A/N; There will be an authors note at the bottom but just wanted to say this; COSTUMES ARE ON MY PROFILE! GO HAVE A LOOK! (: Oh! And I don't live in America, therefore I don't know where the colleges are, I researched, and this is what I got told… so don't blame me if its wrong xD**_

"Hey Freddo." Carly grinned seeing Freddie walk through the gym doors. " What's with the-"

"Gibby's idea." Freddie smirked, referring to the superman costume he was wearing.

"Ah." Freddie, Carly, Gibby and Sam were all attending Seattle Community College for a little over a year before they would all go there separate ways. They only had two months left together and right now, It was Halloween. During Christmas break would be when they're leaving. Carly was going to Juilliard to pursue her dramatic arts in New York, Freddie was going to Harvard in Cambridge, Massachusetts to study business. Sam was headed to Los Angeles City College to study art and Gibby? Gibby was staying in Seattle. "Speaking off Gibby, where is he?"

"I don't know, he said he'd meet us down here." The Halloween parties that were held at Seattle college were suposta' be legendary, so Carly was extremely excited. Sam wasn't, but that didn't surprise anyone. If it wasn't for Carly, Sam wouldn't even be coming tonight, even though Halloween is her favourite holiday of the year. Freddie glanced around the gym. There were large banners painting in dark colours with random splashes of orange, the words 'Fright Night' all over them. He smiled softly before turning back to Carly who was dressed as a witch. She was wearing a pink and black tall, pointed hat and a short black dress with pink ribbon sown into crosses along the front of her chest. There was pink frills everywhere and the skirt of the dress was practically all frills too. She little alit like Little Bo Peep. She had on a long pair of stocking type, thigh high socks with a single pink ribbon bow on each one. On her feet were a wide pair of black go-go shoes, which looked like something you would wear in the 70's. Her long brown hair was cut short, no further than he shoulders.

"Oh! There he is!" Carly smiled. " I'll be right back!" Then, the small brunette ran off in the direction of the chubby boy. Freddie chuckled to himself and then back to walk in a random direction looking through the masses of students who were dancing, all in costume. He just couldn't see her. He sighed and continued to walk until he saw Carly and Gibby walking in his direction.

"Hey guys."

"Have you seen Sam anywhere?" Carly asked him.

"Nope, I was Kinda' hoping you had." Carly and Gibby both raised an eyebrow at this. " Just because- I uhmm- I thought she wasn't coming-" "He stuttered making Carly roll her eyes. She knew he was lying.

"Well we haven't seen her." Suddenly, the large gym doors were opened and in stepped a petite blonde in a tiny black satin and spandex dress with a red rim around the bottom, which went no further than mid thigh. There was a row of black lace and the same red rim around the top too, along with a blood red bow directly in the middle of the top of her bust. She had her blonde curls down and loose around her shoulders and they slowly cascaded around the black and red cape that was tied around her shoulders. On her feet, were a pair of under the knee, red, fake leather type heeled boots. Freddie knew what she was dressed up as at first sight. He saw her smile at him as she walked towards him slowly. Once she'd reached him, Carly and Gibby, she spoke.

"Hey Carls, Freddork, Gibson." As she spoke Freddie could see the set of crystal white vampire fangs set in her mouth. She was dressed as a vampire.

"Took you long enough Sam." Carly said to her best friend.

"I lost my boots!"

"Whatever."

"Wow." Was all Freddie said. Sam turned to him and smirked.

"You got something to say dork?"

"Huh? Oh what, no!" He stuttered, completely tripping on his words, caught up in staring at the blonde beauty.

"You keep staring at me." Her red lips pouted in the slightest way and Freddie had to stop himself from just pouncing on her right then and there.

"No, no I don't…"

"I think you do." Sam stepped forwards and Freddie stepped back.

"Guys, why are you doing this now?" Carly groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Come on Carls, you wanna' dance?" Gibby suddenly asked and Carly let out a squeak of happiness before taking Gibby's hand and following him onto the dance floor where they were playing Cuttlefish loudly.

"Admit you were staring at me Fredward."

"Okay… Fine! I was staring at you!" Sam smirked again.

"And know I want to know why." Freddie sighed.

"You look hot, okay!"

"Hot?"

"Yes! You look hot!" He shouted.

"Wow Freddork, you've finally grow some."

"Don't start with me Sam."

"So….."

"So….." Suddenly Sam looked at Freddie randomly and he raised his eyebrow.

"Come with me." Sam smiled, gripping Freddie hand and walking him through to a different room, away from everyone else. They both sat down on the couch in the room and simply stared at each other for a while. Then Freddie spoke up.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He said randomly. There eyes met and the pair were unable to look away. It was like they were seeing into each other souls. Sam leant forward slightly, connecting her soft lips to his own. It was a sweet, innocent kiss. Nothing more, nothing less. Sam smiled once they'd parted. Freddie looked shocked, but happy all the same. He seemed relived.

"Happy Halloween Freddie." And with that, Sam's face held a blood crazed expression for a few seconds.

"Sam, what are you- Sam!" A set of purple veins stood out under her eyes before she plunged her fangs into Freddie's neck.

_**Fin**_

_**That's all your getting! (:**_

_**So, where you expecting that at all? Sam as a real vampire? **_

_**Review! **_


End file.
